This invention relates to a dog boot for the rear leg of a dog.
As seen in FIG. 1, generally the anatomy of the rear leg 1 of a dog includes the thigh 2 which comprises the upper leg and the foot or paw 3 which is the portion of the leg 1 which contacts the ground. The foot 3 and thigh 2 are intermediately joined by the tarsus joint 4. The bony protuberance at the rear of the tarsus joint 4 or posteriorly located with respect to the joint is the fibular tarsal 5 which is generally equivalent to the human heel.
Attempts have been made to construct dog boots. However, such constructions often are clumsy, and difficult to put on, take off and secure. Further, prior art dog boots often interfere with the animal's gate, constrict the blood flow to the animal's foot 3, and do not permit the necessary air circulation about the covered portion of the dog's leg 1 necessary for comfortable extended wear.